


#justvikingthings

by blueberryfoxtrot



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfoxtrot/pseuds/blueberryfoxtrot
Summary: Ava, a viking chief, captures the elusive witch, Nora Bishop.Brief look into a Viking AU featuring my detective Nora Bishop.
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	#justvikingthings

It’s a beautiful day when the elusive Nora of Wayhaven is brought to Ava, bound and defeated. She’s brought to her knees before Ava, and she can’t help but marvel at the defiance in her eyes. The tension bleeds out of Ava as she settles into her ad hoc throne, adorned with pale furs. Her thighs part lazily and a sharp grin splits her lips as she observes Nora’s burning gaze, iris’s darker than pitch, clever and dangerous.

Ava always liked a challenge. 

“You’re a difficult woman to pin down.” Ava says, finally, when the silence grew too much. Nora smirks.

“I aim to please,” she snaps. “If you wanted a face-to-face all you had to do was ask.”

She raises her brow. “You would have agreed to a meeting?”

“Never, but I would have reveled in the chance to deny you in person.”

Exactly why Ava resorted to a hunt. Bloodier, certainly. More work? Possibly. They had been a thorn in each other’s side for years now, and for the most part Ava enjoyed their rivalry. Oh, Nora was infuriating. Contradictory. Stubborn and defiant and beautiful. Ava was certain the chase would be the highlight of their relationship, but having her here…

She closes her eyes and listens to Nora’s heartbeat. Rabbiting tempo. Frightened, or exhilarated? Difficult to discern. Ava opens her eyes and rises from her throne, stepping down to Nora’s level. Her heartbeat picks up a fraction as she shifts. Ava’s grin only deepens as Nora tenses, always ready to fight despite her position. Slowly Ava reaches out, calloused fingers trailing down the curve of Nora’s frozen jaw. She can’t deny the pleasure at seeing Nora conflicted.

Something shifts, and instead of cold rage, heat begins to build between them as Ava leans closer. Nora’s eyelids shutter as Ava’s fingers reach her throat, curling around it gently, tilting her head back further.

“Maybe not so difficult to pin down after all,” she murmurs over Nora’s lips. 

Nora shivers in her grasp, throat working against her palm. “As you say,” she whispers, and Ava closes the distance, capturing her mouth in a kiss. Nora whimpers underneath her before responding eagerly, surging forward and biting Ava’s lip. Her hand leaves her throat and dives into her black hair, thumb brushing her shorn temples, unconsciously tracing the tattoo of vines there.

She pulls away when Nora starts gasping for breath, resting her forehead against Nora’s. Everything had faded away save for the rush of blood in her ears, her own thunderous heartbeat, the taste of Nora’s mouth on her lips, the warmth beneath her hands. It was dangerous being around her, when the whole world shrunk until it was just the two of them together.

Suddenly magic flashed around them and Ava found herself frozen. Nora sighs and kisses her cheek as she gets to her feet, the rope falling from her wrists. She carefully guides Ava back to the throne, and Ava goes, unable to do anything but. 

_Clever little witch_ , she thinks almost fondly as Nora mimics the way Ava traced her jaw before landing on her neck. The anger swirls in her belly but she can’t deny Nora’s tactics as she kisses her throat lightly.

“I’ll see you around, Ava.”

With a smirk that will certainly haunt Ava's dreams, Nora disappears into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of an AU where Ava was a viking vampire and Nora, my detective, is a witch. Might do more when I get ideas.


End file.
